Miedo a los fantasmas
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: [¡Especial Halloween!] Hanji tiene la magnifica idea de crear un día "especial" para todos los caídos. Pero, da la casualidad de que Jean acaba escuchando a ciertos fantasmas... ¿Hanji le tiene miedo a algo?


_-¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos al especial de Halloween! :D He estado a punto de no escribir una historia Levihan de Halloween! D: ((Si, como lo leeis... xDD)) Pero como también quería hacer un par de especiales de Umineko, se me pasó empezar con este e_e Además de que no conseguía una mierda de inspiración Dx Pero la inspiración divina me ha iluminado! Espero que os guste :)- _

Estaban todos reunidos en una sala de reuniones del cuartel general. La teniente Hanji Zoe les había citado textualmente que todos debían estar presentes en esa sala porque quería decirles algo muy importante. Lo único que les extrañó fue la hora: estaba por anochecer.

- ¿Crees que habrá descubierto la forma de erradicar a los titanes? -Armin le preguntaba a Eren, quien no parecía muy contento con la idea. Él mismo quería ser quien los matase.

- No creo, Armin... -una gota de sudor frio recorrió su frente.

- ¡Atención!

Hanji entro triunfal en la estancia, seguida del capitán Levi, quien se frotaba su frente algo frustrado. Todos se la quedaron mirando ya que traía consigo una cara muy seria.

- Soldados, hoy es un día muy especial. -empezó a recorrer la sala a paso lento- Hoy, debemos hacer homenaje a los soldados caídos. Por eso, todos iremos al cementerio para mostrarles nuestro respeto. -puso ambas manos detrás de su espalda, haciéndola parecer segura de lo que decía.

- Comandante Hanji. -se incorporó Jean- Con todo mi honor querría ser el primero en ir... -la imagen de Marco apareció segundos por su mente.

- Iremos todos Jean. Todos hemos perdido a alguien querido... -miró a sus espaldas a Levi, quien desvió la mirada sin saber que le estaban mirando.

- Entonces... ¿Cuando podremos...? -Krista levantó su mano algo tímida.

- Ahora mismo. Por algo os he citado aquí. -observó de forma inocente toda la sala- Espera... Aquí faltan dos soldados... -se rascaba una de sus mejillas.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Entones, descubrieron que dos soldados faltaban: Connie y Sasha. La mayoría se imaginaba lo que estarían haciendo... Pero, ninguno de los superiores debían de enterarse de que, de vez en cuando, robaban comida de la despensa.

- Ejem... Sasha y Connie no se encuentran aquí porque... -inició la escusa Armin, quien quería proteger a la pareja.

- Porque se escaparon juntos. -termino diciendo Mikasa la mar de tranquila. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Esos dos tienen una relación? -más que sorprendida, Hanji parecía estar ilusionada.

- Eh... ¡S-Si! -dijo Jean intentando seguir la farsa- Es que, como no sabían como estar juntos, aprovecharon esta ocasión...

- Huuuummm... Bueno, podremos seguir sin ellos... -sus gafas se pusieron blancas, adornando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. Justo delante de ella le obstruía una pequeña figura. Parecía más enfadado con ella que de costumbre. Incluso se cruzó de brazos mientras la amenazaba con la mirada.

- Hanji. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que hace estas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? -preguntó de forma inocente.

- No te hagas la tonta, maldita sea... -la cogió del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que todos estuvieran atentos de la escena- Tú no harías una reunión familiar con estos mocosos solo para honrar a los caídos. Ellos lo hacen siempre que pueden, no les hace falta un día.

- Levi... -le dio un pequeño empujón, invitándole a que la soltara- Dejame hacerlo... Todos debemos tener un día especial, los caídos no son una excepción.

- Pero-

No le dejó terminar la frase, se fue directa hacía la salida del cuartel a paso seguro. Los cadetes dudaron por unos instantes si seguirla o quedarse con el sargento. Pero, al ver lo cabreado que estaba, prefirieron seguir a Hanji, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Todos estaban frente a un hermoso prado, lleno de flores blancas. El prado en sí estaba un poco alejado de la civilización, ya que en ese prado solo estaban los soldados. Una flor por cada soldado caído. El paisaje era precioso, ya que la luna empezó a hacer que el blanco de las flores resaltara en todo ese lienzo negro, pero las caras de los presentes no reflejaban felicidad alguna.

Como dijo Hanji anteriormente, todos han perdido a alguien importante. Al ver esa estampa, no evitaron llorar o soltar alguna lagrima. Jean fue el primero en echarse a llorar al recordar a Marco, seguido de Armin... Krista también dejaba caer alguna que otra lagrima de compasión por ellos. Aunque no todos lloraban... Eren y Mikasa solo observaban tristes e impotentes todo aquel campo de flores, recordando todo lo que perdieron. E Ymir solo se limitaba a observarlos. Por otro lado, Hanji y Levi tenían expresiones decaídas. Ambos habían perdido recientemente a compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos se echó a llorar.

Jean no pudo soportar más la presión y se marchó del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella noche. Aunque no llegó muy lejos. Divisó una gran sombra que iluminó la luna por un momento, seguida de unos pasos a su espalda. Miró hacia atrás: no había nadie. Aun así, los pasos seguían escuchándose cada vez más y más cerca, acompañados por unas voces que parecían quejarse. Aun siendo un hombre hecho y derecho, no evitó soltar un gran grito que alarmó a todo el grupo.

Levi y Hanji eran los que iban en cabeza, y fueron los que encontraron a Jean muerto de miedo en el suelo, hecho una bola.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Jean Kristein eres un hombre, levanta! -decía Levi para hacer que se moviera, pero no hubo suerte.

- Jean... ¿Qué a pasado? -esta vez era Hanji que, con un codazo, bajó los humos del azabache aunque solo fuera un poco.

- F-F-F-Fan... ¡F-Fantasma! -tartamudeó entre escalofríos.

- ¿F-Fantasma? -Krista se llevó la mano al pecho, aterrorizada por la idea de que hubiera un fantasma allí mismo.

- ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! Llevaros a Jean al cuartel. Yo y el enano buscaremos a ese "fantasma" -Hanji levantó a Jean del suelo y se lo entregó a Eren. Jean estaba tan asustado que ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para quejarse de que fuera el castaño quien lo sujetara.

- Yo no pienso ir. -intimidó a la castaña con la mirada.

- ¡Claro que vas a venir Levi! ¿Qué pasa si viene el fantasma y me rapta? -se escondió torpemente el rostro detrás de sus manos.

- Que mi mundo sera un poquito más feliz. -desvió la mirada de la castaña y se dispuso a seguir al grupo que ya empezó a moverse.

- ¡Espera enano! No me dejes sola... -lo cogió de los hombros, atrayendolo de espaldas hacia ella.

Chasqueó la lengua. No soportaba que Hanji le tocara con esas sucias manos que siempre tenía. O que le suplicara por algo que él sin duda no quería hacer. Pero, no se explicaba por qué siempre acababa cediendo por ella...

Parecía que Hanji lo usaba como escudo anti-fantasmas. Levi caminaba un poco obligado por la castaña, quien se ocultaba detrás de su espalda y hacía que se moviese antes que ella, solo por si acaso... Hanji miraba por todas partes, buscando al fantasma. Pero Levi parecía tener la mirada completamente perdida, al igual que el juicio. ¿A quien se le ocurre?

Un pequeño búho levantó el vuelo de la rama donde se posaba, haciendo que Hanji saltase del susto y se abrazase al azabache de delante. Ahora si que era completamente incomoda la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente alta? Sus pechos abrazaban la nuca del azabache, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto y tacto de la castaña.

- ¡H-Hanji!

Intentó quitársela de encima, pero no lo consiguió. Hanji se había agarrado a él como una lapa, y no parecía querer soltarlo.

- ¿Hanji? -se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba a temblar- Oh, vamos...

Consiguió desatar el nudo que hacían los brazos de Hanji y mirarla a los ojos. Los tenía un poco llorosos. Pues si que estaba asustada de verdad...

- Hanji... -le cogió ambas manos intentando calmarla- ¿Hanji Zoe le tiene miedo a algo? -preguntó de forma sarcástica. A Hanji no pareció hacerle gracia.

- ¿Y...Y qué pasa si es así? Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo...

- La Hanji Zoe que yo conozco no le tiene miedo a nada.

- ¡Pues esta Hanji Zoe si! Los fantasmas dan mucho miedo... -se encogió de hombros intentando cobijarse.

- Los titanes también y sin embargo los adoras.

- ¡A los titanes los puedo tocar y matar! Los fantasmas, encima de que no los puedes tocar pero ellos a ti si, no puedes matarlos. Ya están muertos...

- Hanji. Los fantasmas no existen.

Se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por haber dicho eso. El viento se levantó con furia, como si quisiera acompañar a el par de voces que empezaron a quejarse en la oscuridad. A Hanji se le puso el rostro pálido y del arrebato de pánico, soltó sin pensárselo a Levi y corrió hacia el lado contrario del que se escuchaban las voces entre gritos y lamentos. Levi no tubo otra opción que seguirla, no porque estuviera asustado, sino porque no quería que Hanji acabara perdiéndose en el pequeño bosque.

- Una casa, una casa, una casa... -decía sin descanso mientras corría, acordándose de que en aquel dichoso bosque había casas donde podía refugiarse.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una pequeña casa vieja como ella sola. En opinión de cualquiera, aquella casa daría más miedo que cualquier fantasma. Pero a Hanji no pareció importarle y entro a toda prisa.

Levi entró pocos segundos después para encontrarse a Hanji acurrucada en una esquina, temblando. Jadeaba de la carrera que le había hecho dar, pero ella parecía jadear por otra cosa. Se estaba estresando demasiado.

- Hanji, tranquilízate... -se agachó a la altura de la castaña, acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? -soyozó acurrucada entre sus piernas.

- En primer lugar saliendo de esa mugrienta esquina. Tiene más polvo que tu cuarto... -le agarró del brazo para que saliese de allí.

- ¡No! ¡Dejame aquí!

Empezaba a cabrearle la actitud de Hanji, pero sabía que debía calmarla como fuera o acabaría teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Entre gritos y empujones, terminó siendo él el que se apoyó en la pared, abrazando a Hanji por la espalda. Al estar ella acurrucada, parecía que por una vez él era más alto que ella. La abrazaba por la cintura e intentaba atraerla lo máximo posible con él. De vez en cuando acariciaba el vientre de la castaña para calmarla, ya que aunque estaba detrás suya, podía sentir su pulso acelerado por todo su cuerpo.

Hanji parecía calmarse más por momentos, ya que terminó por deshacer su postura defensiva y acomodarse más en el cuerpo del azabache. A él sin embargo no parecía importarle su misma comodidad, ya que buscaba en todo momento la comodidad de la castaña. Su cuerpo sería mucho mejor que la fría y asquerosa pared. Terminó por acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Hanji, quien había estirado las piernas y se había tumbado en él.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? -dijo casi con un hilo de voz para no molestar a la castaña, ya que estaba muy cerca de su oído.

Hanji no se vio capacitada para responder con palabras. Solo asintió. El gesto hizo que Levi dejase parte de su peso en la pared, arrastrando a la castaña consigo. Suspiró aliviado. Parecía que el peligro ya había pasado...

- ¿Levi? -preguntó mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de este.

- ¿Hum? -la observó mientras lo hacia.

- G-Gracias... -se dio media vuelta después de decirlo de espaldas a él, para después aferrarse a su pecho cual almohada.

Ese gracias atravesó su corazón como si fuera una espada. Ni si quiera pensó en que, de un segundo a otro, acabó besando la frente de Hanji. Esta lo miró sorprendida, apenas a centímetros el uno del otro, justo para sorprenderse más por un segundo beso. Aunque, este no era en la frente, sino que acabó siendo un tierno beso en los labios.

- Duerme... -susurró de una forma sensual a oídos de Hanji, cuales sentidos ya estaban nublados por el gesto.

- Pero...

- Los mocos se las arreglaran solos. Duerme... -volvió a su posición inicial como si nada hubiera pasado.

El pulso de Hanji volvió a ser un poco acelerado, pero no eran precisamente por los fantasmas...

- Awww... No debimos comer tanto... -Sasha se agarraba su estomago con fuerza mientras deambulaba al lado de Connie, quien parecía imitarla.

- Uuuww... La próxima vez no te acompaño... Por cierto, ¿donde crees que estarán todos? Llevamos buscándolos media hora... -dijo acompañado por el rugir de su tripa.

- Uhhg... No lo sé, pero yo he escuchado a Jean gritar por aquí, estoy segura...

Y así, el par de "fantasmas" siguieron buscando a sus compañeros por más de dos horas, hasta que se dieron por vencidos por tremendo dolor de estomago.


End file.
